Stick Around
by Meli3AriLiz
Summary: This occur after "The Birthweek song" just wrote what I think happened after Robbie and Cat left his grandmother house: Chap 7 is up!
1. Robbie! Help me!

**Just thout of this idea:D**  
**Don't own nothing! Even the title of the story goes to Ariana Grande, Graham Philips, Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher.**  
**The character and the idea of this fantastic show goes to the only Dan Schneider!  
I know this chapter is short but! It gets better in the next chapters:D**

**The Story!**

**Chapter 1**

Cat Pov.

I can't believe he dragged me to come with him to his grandmother again! That woman hates me! She even talked about my hair AND said that I hate my mother! How can I hate her? I'm gonna kill Robbie! O.K maybe not for real but still!

I didn't like this meeting. At all! Robbie's grandmother was yet again mean to me!

"So you won't end up with one of those" what's that suppose to mean?

"I'm leaving now!" I informed Robbie but he stopped me by taking my hand and dragging me back to the spot he stood up seconds ago.

I breathed in and out to calm myself so I wouldn't do something I'll regret.

Robbie sat on the computer chair, leaving me to "chat" with his grand mother.

"A girl dye her hair like this only if she has psychological problem!" she said to me, I blushed a bit.

"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" I yelled at her, getting pissed off of that woman words.

"Don't use that tone on me young lady" she said pointing at me.

Robbie help me!

Robbie PoV

I really had to help Cat! My memmaw is killing her! I looked at the computer desk. Cable! Good! Now… Great!

"Oh no! No no no!" I said loud enough so they will hear me "This are bad news!"

"What?" asked Cat, getting closer, I turned to her

"What's wrong sweetheart?" my memmaw asked

"They canceled the internet!" I said in a frustrated voice, Cat got closer

"Eh?" she was confused

"Look!" I told her and showed her the screen, she started to chuckle, she wasn't dumb; at least I don't think that.

"Aw that's too bad" she finally said

"Yea it's a tragedy" I said "bye memmaw!" I added quickly "Let's go Cat!" I said and grabbed her hand.

When we got outside it was cold, I looked at Cat and she walked like its now summer night in this almost rainy weather,

"Aren't you cold?" I finally asked when I looked at her skirt, she turned around to me and then shook her head with a smile "You sure? 'Cause I can give you my jacket" I told her and started to take it off

"No no no!" she stopped me "It's ok" she said with her smile and put it back on my shoulders.

"But…" I started but was cut when I saw a car that was driving straight to us "Watch out!" I said in a loud voice.

**This is my really first FanFic in English, so be nice :D hope you'll like this story :D **


	2. Saving her life

**Thanks for the comment guys! I really appreciate them:D**

**I took your advices! And it will be more intresting:D**

**So, like always, **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Shall we continue with the story? I think we should:D**

_**Previously**__**:**_

_** "No no no!" she stopped me "It's ok" she said with her smile and put it back on my shoulders.  
"But…" I started but was cut when I saw a car that was driving straight to us "Watch out!" I said in a loud voice.**_

**Chapter 2**

Robbie PoV

I quickly moved Cat from the car way, accidentally knocking her on the side walk a little bit to hard and the car hit me instead of her, witch I was glad for her but not for me, the car hit me real hard and I fell backwards, hitting my head in the progress, hoping Cat didn't saw how I fell 'cause I know it didn't looked good. I looked at my side looking for reaction from my friend.

"Robbie!" she called, when she recovered from the fall, and rushed to my side, I saw a slight of water in her eyes, she was about to cry "Are you OK?" she asked with a cracking sob.

"Relax Cat, I'm ok!" I announced her in a lie, the car drew off.

"HEY!" Cat shouted getting up then pulled her phone from her pocket and marked something, I opened my mouth to tell her not to do it but new she wouldn't listen to me if I say so.

"What'cha doing?" I finally asked trying to get up straight but fell back from the dizzy and the hurting leg, almost cursing her, and stayed on the parking lot.

"Calling an ambulance! What else can I do?" she said, her voice changed to a mature one, her hand was shaking and she couldn't dial the correct numbers and by every time she got more impatient.

"But Cat" I started but I shut my mouth when she leaned close to my face with a serious look.

"Look Robbie, you just got hit by a car, the car driver drew away _without_ staying to help, you tried to get up but fell back from the hurt of your leg, who know what happened to her! So you're not in condition to protest right now!" she said with a seriously voice that I never heard, I stayed in my spot, then remembering she didn't new about the dizziness I just had probably from the head bump.

"Cat…" I mumbled in a quiet voice when she dialed 911, I never saw her so much into something or that serious at all.

"I need an ambulance" she said into the phone, I heard her barely, closing my eyes to hear clearly without success, I opened them and tried to focus on her but saw blurry, she was nervous so she moved a lot for me to follow, I got dizzy again, felt my head lying carefully on the street and then saw nothing.

Cat PoV

"Don't hang up!" said the telephone receptionist to me "Does his head hurt? Or got hit by the progress?" she asked, I turned to Robbie to ask him but all I saw was an unconscious friend lying on the street, my heart got to beat faster and I run to him, dropping the phone by accident on the way.

"Robbie!" I called and got down to my knees beside him, I took his hand and checked his pulse it was slow.

**Well here you have Chapter Two:D Hope you liked it^-^ although it isn't really likeable the subject^^. **


	3. AN

**HY!**

**No, don't worry; I'm not abandoning this story**

**Just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy you like this story:D**

**Its means a lot to me**

**So why am I doing this A/N post? Well I really think this story will last a lot^^ so If you wanna help me plz keep reviewing like you are doing right now:D**

**I wanted to put a goal^^ for now I have 17 head chapters for my story^^ I'll change the 2 chapter names I already uploaded:)**

**Here is the list of the episodes, hope you like it!**

**1.Robbie! Help me!**

**2.Saving her life**

**3.Realize**

**4.Hospitalized**

**5.What kind of present?**

**6.Recovering**

**7.Parents and friends(?)***

**8.I will always stick around**

**9.Jade's and Beck's gift for each other**

**10.Special mission**

**11.Problem! Help!**

**12.Food Fight(?)**

**13.New friend**

**14.Are you jealous Cat?**

**15.Bad boy**

**16.Tori! Open your eyes!**

**17.Finally Falling**

**That's it for now, and only head chapter I thought of:F**

_***(?)-is what I'm not sure of for now…**_

**The shiping in this story are: Jade/Beck for now.**


	4. Realize

You guys! I'm so happy you love the story: D It makes me so happy in the mornings when I read your review!

Be sure to read the chapter's name list I put in the A/N post: D Hope you like it, it's a goal for me so I really do hope you will help me to get it in the process of the story: D

Wanna know what happened in the previous Chap? Well here it is:

_**Previously**__:  
____**"Don't hang up!" said the telephone receptionist to me "Does his head hurt? Or got hit by the progress?" she asked, I turned to Robbie to ask him but all I saw was an unconscious friend lying on the street, my heart got to beat faster and I run to him, dropping the phone by accident on the way.**__**  
**__**"Robbie!" I called and got down to my knees beside him, I took his hand and checked his pulse it was slow.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Hello! Miss?" I heard the voice of the telephone receptionist whose I talked a minute ago, I got up and cached the phone with a shacking hand, I pressed the cold metal to my ear and almost immediately dropped it but cached it quickly, I opened my mouth but all that came out was a blanc breath with not controlled tone.

I breathed in and out, trying to control my voice and breath, _relax Cat, he isn't dead, he just a sleep, and he probably got tired from the entire exiting situation! Don't worry! That's why he have slow pulse right?_ All that was in that second inside my head, I couldn't control it, and it was giving me the death! I think I can now talk.

"He fainted! His pulse is slow!" I spoke when I got back to his spot, feeling his temperature, normal! Good!

"Just stay beside him and calm down, now, where did he get hurt?" she asked me when she noticed that I was calm down.

I tried to remember but I got a headache which really bothered me, I looked at his entire body and then at his leg, yes! He got hurt in his leg!

"His leg!" I said a little bit loudly "I didn't saw everything because he pushed me aside" now I remembered and then I realized, it hit me like cold water in my face. Robbie saved me! He pushed me out of the car sight and took all the hit on himself! I looked at his leg, it didn't bled, no, but it was extremely swollen, now I felt sick, he got hurt because of me, because he saved me only me and not himself "his leg is swollen" I told the miss, she said me to not worry, that the ambulance is already on the way, "K" was all I could say, I looked at Robbie's face, it was glassless his glasses probably fell when he himself fell, I looked for them and found them lying in the middle of the street, not even _one_ car passed by since the accident, I slowly got up and went to the glasses direction. Once I touch them I felt like someone was watching me, I turned around quickly and lost the balance I washed the dust from my skirt when I stood up and then put the glasses in my purse, protecting them from any damage.

I looked yet again at Robbie, and then turned my gaze to his leg, I passed my hand a bit in the air above it, felt warm, and I wanted to touch it, so I did.

Robbie opened his eyes at the moment I returned my gaze back to his face. I smiled a little smile to him; he looked confused and tried to move his leg under my hand.

"Don't move it!" I told him and lifted my hand so he wouldn't feel the pressure from my hand on his leg. He relaxed the muscle and then closed his eyes in pain, I did a sad face and lifted my head when I heard the ambulance's siren, I got up quickly so the driver would see me, and he did.

We got on the back of the ambulance, two paramedics helped Robbie and I got in after them, sitting in the bench where normally family members sat, I felt uncomfortable so once in while I moved in my seat.

"Cat, your arm" Robbie said a bit later, I looked at it and saw nothing.

"the other arm" said the paramedic who took care of Robbie on the other side of the bed, I looked at him and then at my left arm and saw a blue bruise all over the top and a bit of blood on my elbow, I didn't would have noticed if they didn't told me. How I didn't notice?

"It's ok" I shook their worries and smiled "It doesn't hurt" I informed them, I wasn't lying. Not really.


	5. Hospitalized

**HY GUYS!**

**Ok I didn't uploaded in days so for that I'll write a long chapter:D**

**Hope you will like it^^ I read all of your reviews and it really help me and encroach me to continue! So thank you guys!:D**

**Don't forget! A looong chapter ahead!**

**In the last chap Cat and Robbie were on their way to the hospital what will happen?**

**Chapter 4**

Cat's PoV

In the way to the hospital Robbie fell asleep again. The paramedic said it wasn't good; I'm really scared right now but not crying, not yet. There is hope after all right?

General PoV

The two teens arrived to the hospital in a short time, at the minute the front doors of the E.R was opened Cat's face become much more pale than it was in the ambulance.  
"You okay?" asked a woman in a blue hospital robe when she sat in a chair.

"She has a bruise on her left arm and cut on her elbow apart from that nothing serious" the paramedic who lead Cat said, Cat looked at him and then at the women

"I'm fine! Take care of Robbie first, I need to call his parents" Cat said and was about to get up when the nurse pushed her gently back to the seat.

"We'll take care of that. We need to take care of your injuries first" she said politeness, Cat just shook her head and tears begun to roll down her face, the trauma when she was little hit her, she didn't like hospital, at all.

"You want to call someone so he comes and be with you?" Cat nodded "okay do it, but hurry, we really have to take care of you" she nodded again and took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a long 4.

"'llow" answered a girl voice on the other said of the line

"Please come to the north hospital!" Cat said in uncontrolled voice "we had an accident!" she explained herself knowing that the girl was about to ask her that question.

"We? Who's "we"? Cat?" the girl asked and begun to look for her car keys

"Me and Robbie! Please come!" Cat said, her tears never stopping.

"I'm on my way!" the girl said "just calm down, you're freaking me out!" the friend continued and then a door slam was heard.

Her friend new she was afraid of the hospital, even terrified. On her way she called her other friends, telling them to go to the hospital,

Cat meanwhile tried to calm herself but couldn't the doors opening and doctors who rushed by makes her to remember all of the past.

She didn't want that to happen again, not now, especially not now, when Robbie, her best friend was hospitalized just like her when she was 5 years old.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped but then relaxed when she saw it was her best friend since forever.

"Are you her friend?" the same women who talked to Cat earlier came; the girl nodded, and then looked at her petite friend.

"Come on Cat. I'll stay with you; I won't let them do it. I promise"

"Promise?" Cat asked, cleaning her cheeks

"Jade promise" she promised.

"Thanks Jade" Cat said with a smile and then got up, heading to the room where they will do her stitches.

The doctors who took care of Robbie came when Cat stitches were done. Cat got up, being followed by Jade who stood up as well.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking at Cat expression on the face.

"Robbie's" Cat answered to her "How is he?" she then asked them in a very worried tone.

"He got hit in the head; we noticed when we checked for more body trauma, we think he might have cerebral concussion, but not so dangerous, he will be fine but he needs to be hospitalized for a few days, his leg is broken as well, he needed banding." The doctor said. The girls nodded.

"Can I see him?" Cat asked, Jade looked at her and then put her hand on her shoulder.

"He's still in the surgery, we will call you when it will be able to see him, okay?" he asked her, she nodded.

"How is your arm?" he asked in a by the way tone, Cat smiled a bit,

"Its better, thanks for asking" she told him.

The time passed and now Cat was inside the recovering room with Robbie, Jade was outside waiting for the gang to come. Beck was the first to arrive.

"Hey" he said in a soft voice, she lifted her head and before she could say hello he kissed her on the lips.

"'llow to you" she said in her soft voice that only he had ever heard, she made him a room in her seat like she always did, he sat and put his arm around her.

They could see a bit of Cat's back in the room, it was like that for a few moments now.

"How is she?" he asked when he saw her like that, he felt like the happiness was disappeared, he then looked down to his girlfriend face, it was worried and was looking to the direction he was looking at.

"Not so good, she was like that for a long time, I can't see her like that" Jade said in a sad voice, now looking at him. He kissed her nose and then her lower lip which was on the higher one.

"Don't worry, they both will be fine" he announced her, she then nodded and lye her head on his chest.

The rest of the gang came together; Tori looked at Jade in a confused look.

"Why are you here?" she asked, Jade looked her in a dead glare.

"Same as you what else can I do here? Taking a shower?" she snapped at her, Beck calmed her.

"But I thought you dislike them" now it was Andre, he sat across from them, Tori following him.

"I do not! They're my friends, at least Cat is" she said, thinking if Robbie is considered as a friend to or just the puppet guy from school but yet again she is worried about his condition to, it was giving her an headache, she didn't drank her coffee when she got up from the nap.

"Since when?" Tori was confused, Cat and Jade? Friends? How?

"Kindergarten" Beck answered for Jade, and then looked at Cat, she was still in that position and he could see that she was shaking.

Beck got up and went inside the room, not explaining where and why he was going there.

Beck PoV

I got into the recovering room and I think Cat heard it, she froze.

"Cat," I said in a low voice, and placed my hand on her shoulder, I felt someone watching me, I turned my gaze to the transparent window and saw Jade watching, she nodded and then closed her eyes.

"Beck" she said and lifted her head, I saw her eyes were red, she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I took a chair and sat next to her and then let her lye on my chest like I only let Jade, she's okay with me doing it with Cat, and she knows I love only her.

"I'm scared" I heard Cat whisper, I hugged her, she needs so much comfort right now.

"He will be walking in a month!" I tried to encroach her, she nodded slowly and then her breath to become like that, she fell asleep.

I didn't wanted to remember what Jade told me about Cat trauma but I did, it wasn't good at all, and to come and think of that in the place it happened.

**TOLD YA! Didn't I? WOW it is long! Hope you'll like it guys! Don't forget to review!:D**


	6. Trailer 4 the Fanfic:

**I uploaded a trailer for this story:D**

**Tell me what you think:)**

**Next chapter tomorrow Sunday May 23, Be sure to read and comment:D**

**Here is the link!**

**Hope you'll like it^.^**

**.com/watch?v=5_BRqQDxg5g**

**XoXo, Aldi:P**


	7. Trying to figure out why!

Yo! I'm really sorry I didn't uploaded yesterday! It's just in Sat I didn't had time because I thought I had a test yesterday, I was wrong! I just wasted a whole Sat on studying instead of writing a chapter! God that sucks! So here I am, writing **two** chapters just for you will not be mad at me! I think you will like it! I really happy you love the story! And really waiting for new chapters! It makes me so happy in the morning to read all of the reviews! Sooo, drums plz:) here it is: the first chap for today, next I'll write when it's uploading

Don't forget to review:P

**Chapter 5**

Robbie PoV

I was listening, all the time, and I wanted to let them know.

It might be weird, but I could sense her, Cat presence. It was hard not to, small figure, candy smell, bit of confidence but still lots of concern, she always sat next to me, her petite hand beside my hand which I couldn't move. Why?

Sometimes she was alone here, sometimes with one of the guys, but never when the doctors checked me, never.

Then I begun to dream, I weird kind of dread, hate those! They always let me with unanswered questions, oh! The dream:

I was sitting with Rex on my lap and I was watching something, I couldn't see it to well but it has a certain color of hair, not normal one, couldn't figure it out.

It was running, a laugh came out of his mouth or her mouth? I felt happiness all through my body, why is that sight was making me so happy? Is it someone I know? I do feel I care about him, a lot even.

The figure stopped, and turned to me, when our eyes locked it stopped smiling, tears were coming to it eyes.

"Please Robbie wake up!" I heard. I was not dreaming anymore but not awake either, just listening, again.

It was my mother voice; I wanted to wake up not to worry my mother!

She was touching my hand, now she was very concerned, wait! Why am I like this? Why I'm not waking up?

Some doctors came to check my condition. It was pretty bad so I've heard, they pressed cold metal which if my reflexes where working they would have work and probably hit them, really hard.

I heard some noises and then nothing; they left and with them my mother.

I started to dream again, more blurry now. Now some more figures were there, they where sitting in a circle, in the middle the smallest figure who I dreamt about earlier, I could sense the tension they all looked at her. She was with her head down. Why can't I figure out who it was? WHY?

The next day Cat came again, she didn't spoke, but was a bit relaxed then usual, that is good.

She touched me. It felt like she was passing me some of her power, I felt so light, so wanting to touch her back but couldn't. She whispered something, I couldn't get it. When I tried to hear more carefully she got up and rushed out of the room, like she did something terrible.

Cat PoV

I was running I ran so fast, so I couldn't see who I was passing by or where my direction is to, I just kept running.

I got to the garden which was outside the hospital and sat under the tree, it felt uncomfortable but I stayed, I looked at the sky, clouds where everywhere it scared me, but not as much as what I realized what I said to Robbie, it can't be that, right?

Some drops begun falling around me, I hugged my knees and tried to understand.

Lots of things where now in my head but only that part came over and over and over in front of my eyes. The rain got stronger and I went inside, I took my cell and dialed Jade, I really want to go home.

Jade came in few minutes and waited for me outside; I can't believe she wants me to get wet! She is evil!

I got in the front seat next to her but said nothing, sometimes I don't talk, but its rarely happen around her, she did realized when we got to the front of my house.

"What's up?" she asked, waiting for me to speak, she knew there is something I didn't tell her but even I, myself, didn't really know what's up.

So I opened the door without answering to her but she stopped me, her eyes watched main

"I will get it out of you, you will crack first, you can't hold it to long." She said and with that drew away, letting me standing in the rain, I couldn't take it and rushed inside, not saying anything to my parents or brother which was in my way to my room but he wanted to bug me.

"Move!" I told him, he stayed in his spot.

"Magic word" he said to me, waiting for it.

"Just move you're stupid brother!" I told him, and pushed him out of my way and started walking fast. I then realized what I said, I turned around and saw he was in the same post, shocked, I ran back to him and hugged him from the back.

"I'm sorry!" I said with tears in my eyes, he turned to me.

"Why?" was all he asked, I never yelled at him, not to talk about insulting, he looked me in the eyes; I bowed my head, avoiding his gaze.

Why did I even say that? Why am I acting like this? Is it because what I realized that I said to _him_?To Robbie?

Why did I say that? Do I really do? Do I really like him?

"I don't know" I said honestly to my brother, and then leaned against the wall, slipping the way down to the floor and closed my eyes. My brother sat next to me, he saw I had to much on my head so he forgave me, he then tapped my head in awkwardness, I looked at him and then hugged him, that all what I needed, comfort from him.


	8. What kind of present?

**Like I promised! Sec chap in one day :) woohoo!**

**Enjoy it, I really think you will love this:P**

**Don't forget to review!**

_**Previously:**_

_Cat's PoV: My brother sat next to me, he saw I had to much on my head so he forgave me, he then tapped my head in awkwardness, I looked at him and then hugged him, that all what I needed, comfort from him._

**Chapter 6**

Jade's PoV

I was sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital Cat drinking in annoying way her soda, looking thoughtful, my coffee was untouched, I just sat in the table.

I took the tasteless gum out of my mouth and stick it in a piece a napkin, Cat did a face and I ignored it. She was winning she really isn't about to crack and tell me what is up with her, but something in her look make me tickling in the stomach, I was like it when I fell in love with Beck, Cat once took a picture of me in that look WHOA! Wait a minute! Is she? No! It can't be true! I looked at her face, yes she is! But… with who?

She kept with the annoying noise which now was even more because she was in the end of the soda.

"Cat stop!" I finally told her, she froze with the straw in her mouth and then begun to drink very carefully.

I took a zip from my coffee, agh! Sugar! Sugar!, I quickly got up, sensing Cat gaze following me, I took three bags of sugar and throw one to Cat when I was about to seat, she smiled happily and opened it, putting it all on her tongue, I froze while the sugar from my bag was falling in to my coffee and looked at her, I never could understand how she can eat so much sugar.

"Hey Cat" I begun when I started mixing the coffee slowly. She looked at me with a confused look,

"Hi Jade!" she greeted with a smile, I looked at her with a look "not in place" and she backed off, I sighed and begun again.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked, she almost chocked with the sugar when I asked, I raised my eyebrows in pleasure.

"Wh- what do you mean?" she asked in a shaking innocent voice.

"Don't give me 'What do you mean' like you don't know" I said and took a zip from my now sweet coffee.

"I don't know what you talking about" she said and then in a almost clever enough she changed the subject.

"How long you and Beck have been dating?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, and yet again, how?

"A year and eleven months, don't change the subject!" I said and crossed my arms, I really wanted to know who it was and was so not happy she wouldn't tell me!

"Have you decided what you are going to buy him? You know, for the two years of you to being together." She hinted, I didn't really let that pop to my head, what would I buy for Beck?

"And not a can of lemonade" she added in a hurry.

"I wasn't about to say that" I told her, semi offended, she gave me a look.

"Good! What were you thinking when you bought him that?" she asked me like I was the insane one.

"'Cause he likes lemonade!" I protested and drank a bit more of my coffee and sensed that all of the sugar went to the bottom of the cup, I mixed it a bit more and pressed it to my lips, tasting if it was okay, and it was.

"But lemonade?" she asked and eyed me,

"He drank it" I told her with clenched teeth and then drank my coffee in one zip, forgetting it was still a bit hot, it traveled down my throat making sure to burn every inch of it, I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't spit all of the rest that was in it on the table.

I swallowed slowly but still felt my throat burning, my face red and eyes starting to water, Cat bring me a glass of water and I drank it quickly, chocking from it.

I breathe in panic and then slowly relaxed, hate when that happen!

Seeing me like that Cat kept with 'Beck present' subject, probably so I wouldn't nudge her.

"So what are you going to buy him?" she asked when I put my chin on my arms which were on the wet table, wet from water and coffee may I had!

"Jade…" Cat begun I glared at her, she took the hint, I know what I did and drop it.

"I dunno…" I said and then put my forehead on the arms not knowing all my hair was now touching the smelly sticky wetness.

I started thinking, what Beck really like, and really want! Come on West, you know it! Look for it! Think!

"A dog!" I shouted when I lifted my head, Cat surprised by the sudden movement and obviously forgot what we where talking about looked happy.

"Where?" she asked looking for the imaginary dog, I hit my forehead with my hand.

"No! Not here! What I should buy Beck! He always said he wanted a dog!" I explained myself, rubbing my forehead from the smack I gave myself.

Her face turned to knowing one,

"Ahhh" she said "I love dogs!" she added "they are so cute! They have a little nose like a little meatball" I looked at her in a 'please stop talking about it' look "so, what kind you'll give him?" she asked, I froze.

"Kind?" I asked, afraid of the question, she nodded, I begun thinking "mmm" he had said to me a kind but what was it?

"Roadwhilesomething?" I asked hopefully, she just closed her eyes, not wanting to answer.

I smiled to her in a fake smile "not a kind is it?" I asked finally, she nodded, I let my smile fade. "But it's something like that" I said to my defense.

Beck's PoV

I was sitting in my van listening to music from the stereo that Jade almost broke last time in her jealousy temper; I smiled when I heard the song which was playing.

I remember when Jade was here for the first time, she was 15 we both were, I'm just older than her in two month, she was helping me organize the van for the first time, she brought a board with erasable markers and wrote a perfect 'JB' in the corner, I later passed it with permanent marker so it'll never get even accidentally erased.

One time Jade came in without knocking and saw me without pants, she never forgot that and the thing she did was turn around while I put on myself pants and wrote on the board 'wear pants always' and yet again I passed it with permanent marker, just to make sure that situation will never occur ever again, Jade will kill me if it will.

That reminds me about something, I gpt up and took from the corner of the chest a little purple bag and looked in, it was my present for her, for my girlfriend.

I really hope she'll like it.


	9. Girl Talk

Hey people people people! I'm sorry I didn't update before, I just had exams and rehearsals for a play! I have for you a long chap. At least I think it is

Well… I won't do here a mini story before the real chap so… Enjoy it! Please review! It means a lot for me to know what you liked so I will continue with it!:}

Have fun!:+}

**Chapter 7**

Cat begun to act in a weird way, I never saw that behavior, ever. She always went to the hospital. Only once for her which of course I came with her. I don't know what's up with her parents; I didn't saw them even once here. they're letting her deal with this situation alone which she isn't because she has me, Beck, Andre and that Vega girl, yes, I don't like her very much, she did tried to flirt with MY boyfriend after all. Beck told me she didn't and if she did she didn't knew about it, but still I don't like her to be around him, 10 feet is enough.

I sat outside Robbie's room, waiting for Cat to come out from there, it begun to be shorter, her visits, and every time she left the room in thoughtful expression on her face, but today she came out pretty sad, and when Cat is sad she doesn't talk much. We went to my house, she'll sleep at my place today, it's Friday after all, a whole weekend for us to talk, I hope she will, maybe I should try tonight after we eat.

We got to my house; she took her bag she brought when I picked her from her house on the way to the hospital.

Like I thought she didn't talked much, my house was empty from people right now; my parents probably went to a restaurant with my brother and sister, leaving me to be.

We ate a bit from the take away we bought in the way and then watched a movie, my parents got home at 9 so Cat and I went to my room.

"Cat" I whispered, it was late all my family went to bed, we were in my room, ready for sleep, both ling in the beds, and I waited for her to answer.

"Mmm" she finally answered in a mumble a bit not like her

"Look at me" I told to the back of the black body figure, she turned around. I turn on the lamp, "What's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice, lifting myself and put my head on my hand with the elbow on the pillow. She was fighting herself I could see on her face, she opened her mouth to talk but closed it, then closed her eyes and spoke.

"I'm worried about Robbie. I feel guilty about what happened to him" of course she is, she's Cat after all.

"You shouldn't be" I kept whispering, my sister room was next to main, and she's easy wakeable Cat looked at me now.

"But I am" she said in frustration and buried her hand under the pillow.

I looked at her, then at the door and then at the wall and got up. Walking to Cat, knowing something noisy will be on the floor on my way, and I was right! I stepped on a puppet of my little brother, 3 years old. It makes a roar, I as well Cat jumped, my sister hit the wall from her side, I got to Cat's bed, kicking the puppet on the way, making sure it hit the wall hard enough so it will make that annoying noise again.

I have two beds in my room because sometimes James comes to sleep here when he wake up in the night from a nightmare and he's afraid to go back to sleep in his own bed and my parents always lock their door.

I sat next to the bed, Cat looked down at me, and she wanted to say something,

"Say it" I told her but then heard movements outside my room, I put my finger in front of my mouth although I knew I didn't had to, and turn off the light cause I knew that that was what brought whoever it was and the puppet noise.

"Jay?" someone asked, my brother. I smacked my forehead I woke him up! Great!

He tried to open the locked door which I only do it if I have friends over which that almost every weekend happens,

He stood there for a while, and then left.

"Tell me what's wrong" I said as soon as I was sure 100% he left. The lights were off so all I could see was a bit of her black self.

"I think…" she begun but stopped. I pushed her to continue.

"I think I like Robbie! There I said it!" she said quickly, something was wrong in that.

""Think?"" I asked, she moved her head but then remembered it was dark and said yes.

"What do you mean "Think"?" I asked then, waiting for a clear answer.

"I dunno if I really like him or…"  
"You like what he did" I complete her sentence, she moved her head again, I took it as a yes.

"Look, you confused, he is in coma right now, you might mix all those emotions inside of you" I lowered my voice when my sister hit the wall again "pain, worry, sadness, guilty… Lots of confusions…" I said getting up a bit to rub her shoulder.

"But is it possible? Can I really be falling for him?" she asked, my hand froze for a bit.

"Yes" I answered honestly "You'll have to wait until he wakes up" I added.

"Thanks Jade" she said in a voice with a smile. She was once in love. I remember that, it was in middle school but it never worked. She was to shy and I… Well, hated that kid, with all my heart.

I heard footsteps again; I got up, turned on the lights, and unlocked the door, letting James in.

He looked up to me hopefully, I lifted him, his annoying teddy bear in his hand, not letting go.

"Hay little J'" Cat greeted to him. James buried his head in my shoulder in shyness and with his free hand waved to her.

"Let's call it a night and get some…" I begun but stopped myself when I noticed James fell asleep in my arms, boy he was tired!

"Kk" Cat whispered in a yawn and covered herself better with the blanket.

I laid James in the wall facing part, so he wouldn't fell in the night like it did happened in the times he comes alone in the nights and lay next to me in the wrong side.

I turned off the lights and laid in the darkness for a while, Cat might be in love with Robbie, I stopped a giggle. That should be very nice. Seeing Cat with someone she loves. I hope it will work for her but first she has to be sure of it, I have to help her not to go overrated.

I looked to my right, James was breathing in a cute way, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest which raised up and down in a perfect melody like, I got hypnotized and after few seconds I was full asleep.

I woke up to whispers; I opened my eyes, feeling my bed light. I focused my eye sight and saw Cat playing with now fully energy James; she was laughing, something she didn't to all day yesterday.

"Oh! Good morning Jade" she said between giggles, I smiled. James looked at me and then crumbled on my bed and jumped on me. Ohu!

"Good morning to you too little monster!" I said and then threw him on the side of the bed, making sure he didn't hit the wall. He laughed hysterically and Cat came, both of us trying to calm him, he didn't. I heard a door slam, not good!

As I predicted, Julie, my sister came to my room, I put my hand on James mouth, Cat hiding under the sheets and I was blocking a laugh.

"What up?" I asked innocently, I could sense James laughing under my hand. Covering all of it with spittle, gross!

Julie eyed us for a moment and then left, letting the door close by itself, making another slam.

"Very smooth!" I yelled at her but she already slammed her door too.

We spend all the Sat at my place, my parents took Julie to her friends and they went to somewhere I didn't care about letting me babysitter to my brother, not cool! Luckily I have Cat who adore little kids especially James.

Beck couldn't come over because he had a school project with Shin, a friend of him from class.

We watched some cartoons that James like and Cat as well, I was used to it, and they always watched those cartoons.

After that I took James to his room, he has nap time. He fell asleep only after me and Cat sang him a song.

We went downstairs making sure to leave the door of his room open if he needs something.

I though about bringing again the subject from last night but decided not. If Cat wants to talk about it she will.

We watched a bit more cartoons; she got me addicted to them as well as my brother! Why did I let them?

I make some milk for James when he gets up. I looked around, leaning on the larder. I saw Cat still in the cartoons. The blanket around her, covering all her petite body, drinking some coffee she made herself.

The kettle whistle and I didn't make it, it woke James up. After a minute he was downstairs. His blanket in one hand and in the other the teddy bear; which I wanna get rid of.

"go sit next to Cat on the sofa, I'll be there in a minute" I told him, he nodded and Cat made him room next to her, not taking her eyes off of the TV screen.

"Cat… Cat… Cat!"

"What?" she yelled at me, I pissed her off, I smirked.

"Don't watch TV like that next to him please," I told her when I got there with the bottle of James in one hand and in the other my coffee.

"Sorry" she said in to her coffee and took a zip from it, I handed the bottle to James and he took it in a big smile, I smiled back.

There was a silence which got broke by James asking where Beck is, I told him about the school project and he continued watching the cartoons, almost like Cat did few moments ago.

Cat spend all the weekend at my place, on Sunday we went to the hospital to visit Robbie, he was getting better but now every time Cat entered the room she had a blush on her chicks, Beck came a bit later, when she was inside, I smiled to him and he kissed me.

"I missed you" I informed him, he laughed and kissed me again, I just love his kisses! So much!

"Are you two married?" a small voice asked, we broke apart and saw a little girl, around James age, watching us. I looked at her wide eyed and than at Beck and blushed a bit; he smiled a bit about the situation and than spoke.

"No, we're not, but we're thinking about it" he said in a fake truth, I looked at him shocked, how can he joke about it? He winked at me and kissed me on the chick softly

"You should" she said and with that left, I followed her with my gaze and then looked at Beck,

"What?" he asked innocently

"What was that?" I asked him

"Oh come on, you know I love you" he said honestly, I nodded, I did knew but after that that subject never left my mind.

Here it is hope you liked it:D

Don't forget to review!

I really liked the idea that all the West family first name begin with J' :)

Tell me what you think about it!^-^ If you want more of Jade maternal side or more of her soft friendly side :)

Next chap: Recovering- I'll try to write and upload it on Wednesday! I just have so much this week if I didn't upload just be patient; I will upload next week after June 9th.


	10. Recovering

**YES! Finally chap 7! I'm really happy you all like this story!:D**

_I know I didn't wrote a for while… but I had theater plays which took lots of time from me and then the last show to much energy out and I was sooo tired… well I hope you'll like this chap!:D_

**Don't own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

"Cat sweetie wake up" the girls' mother said, Cat was buried under the blanket, the mother shacked her a bit, "Come on wakey wakey sunshine" she said and uncovered the red headed girl in a blink of an eye, the girl shivered a bit and sat up straight with crossed legs, a little smile on her face, eyes bit closed.  
"Good morning" she said in a yawn.  
"I have great news for you" the mother said, Cat focused her gaze on her mum, waiting for her to continue. "Robbie parents called" she started, Cat jumped a bit, landing on her knees "He woke up" she continued, Cat shouted in happiness, her mother didn't knew yet but Cat's heart started to beat real fast, never in her life it has beaten like that.  
"If you want to go and see him get ready soon because Jade is already on her way" Cat looked confused "They called her too" her mother explained herself, Cat nodded and then jumped to take a quick shower, the excitement never leaving her.

She was ready in 10 minutes and now was putting on herself makeup just when Jade came in to her room, annoyed, hair wet and clothes as well, her makeup a bit spread all under her eye.  
Cat stopped her eyeliner in the air, watching Jade reflection through the mirror "You're wet" she said.  
"Really Cat? I didn't notice!" Jade said in sarcasm tune.

"How couldn't you? Don't you feel it?" Cat asked in a confused look, Jade decided not to comment on that.  
"Are you ready?" she asked, switching the wetness subject.  
"Just a little bit… There" Cat said, "I'm done" she announced and then looked at Jade and then at her wet clothes, she twisted her nose a bit "You're not going out in this cold with those wet clothes right?" she asked, turning to her closet, Jade eyes winded.  
"No you're not!" Jade panicked, Cat already made her once wear her clothes and her clothes aren't black AND she took a picture of them both, and that particular picture was right beside Cat's bed on the chest of drawers. For everyone to see, Jade just hoped no one saw that picture.  
Cat gave her some clothes, happy ones, and Jade has to wear it unless she wants the cold.

They went to Jades' car when Jade was ready.

"I can't believe you made me wear this! I hope for you that no one we know or know me will see us!" Jade mumbled. Parking the car in the hospital parking lot.

"Don't worry" Cat said in a calm voice which wasn't like her own one. She breathed normally, knowing the moment she'll get out of the car it won't be settled for a while.

"Get out" Jade said, trying to encourage her friend. Cat became pale.  
"No" she finally said, terrified.  
"Come on Cat! You'll have to deal with it sooner or later, after all!" Jade said, looking at her reflection in the mirror of the car, feeling uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing.

"Fine I'll go!" Cat said an idea in her mind "In one condition…"  
"No!" Jade said, quick as the light, knowing the rest of the condition.

"But" Cat started again  
"No." Jade said firmly  
"Jade" Cat tried in a different way.  
"I said no!" Jade cut her off  
"Please" Cat tried in a polite way  
"no!" Jade repeated herself

"Only one!" Cat bagged  
"Cat!" Jade looked annoyed.  
"Fine! I won't!" Cat gave in and opened her side door. Storming out.  
"Good!" Jade did the same. The rain stopped but the clouds where still in the sky, preparing the next rain.

They got to Robbie room, Cat stopped before entering, she froze. Someone was inside with Robbie, she could hear the voices, and it wasn't of doctors or his parents, it was a girl teen voice.

"Just enter" Jade told Cat, about to open the door.  
"Okay" Cat said without desiring to open the door. Jade sighed and opened the door, knowing if it's up to Cat the door wouldn't open in the hour. Knowing as well that someone else is about to see her with the unlike her clothes.

The moment the door was opened the chat stopped, Robbie lifted his head to see them. A big smile on his face when he saw Cat, standing and without marks on her pretty face. Then he saw Jade, trying to know what is wrong with her performing, it hit him.  
"Comment on that and I swear I'll make sure you'll be back to the unconscious state in seconds, and this time believe me it'll be for a looonger time" she said before he even tried to open his mouth.

"Cat! You're okay!" Robbie said, trying to avoid Jade killer gaze and really wanting to know about Cat, the girl who was beside him moved discomfort a bit in the chair and then made an excuse to leave.  
"Bye" Robbie said after her when she got op and reached the door,  
Cat didn't moved at first but then got closer to his bed and then hugged him emotionally strong but in a careful way, he hugged her back.  
"Who was that chick?" Jade asked, pointing to the door behind her without turning around.  
"Michalka, she's from the next room" Robbie answered when he let go of Cat.  
"Oh" Cat said in a low voice, Robbie sighed in relieved.  
"Thanks god you talked! I thought you lost your voice or something! Don't do it ever again! You scared me!" he said to Cat, she blushed.

"So what did I missed?" he asked, looking at the girl in expectation, waiting for gossip, he was Robbie after all.  
"Well…" Jade started with a smirk.  
"Not much!" Cat cut her quickly, looking at her friend in a warning gaze.  
They did a stare contest,

"What?" Robbie was confused, he looked at them, waiting for an answer.  
"Nothing" Jade finally said, losing the match, Cat smiled a little victory smile and then hided it when Robbie realized that he wouldn't get gossip out of Jade when Jade turned around, taking her cell phone out of Cat's coat, he than looked at Cat.

She was sitting next to him, her blush never disappearing, but he didn't noticed, he was lost in her eyes. Cat blush become deeper from the eye contact.

"Nice work on your eyes" He finally said, trying to hide the fact that he was looking at her for a while, lucky for them Jade was still with the back from them.

"Thanks" Cat said in a cracking voice, she smiled and then looked at Jade who was focused on her phone, feeling the blush deeper.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked, still not looking at him, her heart started to beat much faster when he took her hand.  
"Hmm I think I'm okay, it's 4 hours that I'm awake now. I did had some nauseas and vertigos but the doctors new that this would happen so they gave me some pills" he said, Jade turned around to them,  
"I'll be here outside I'm gonna call Beck to let him know okay?" she asked and went outside the room, not really waiting for approval from the others.

Cat looked like she was fighting herself, she looked everywhere but Robbie,

"Cat" he said her name, it was a simple one but he tried his best so it'll sound like a played melody a pretty one, like the name owner.

She turned to him with a smile, the one he likes the most.

"How are you doing? You're so quiet" he said in a worried voice, reaching her heart.  
"I'm okay!" she said quickly, just to calm him down "I'm just so happy and glad you woke up, really" she said in a truthfully voice and catch his hand yet again in hers, realizing a bit late but still not letting go, she likes the feeling and so does he. He quizzed her hand a bit, a thanks you like. They both don't want to let go, never, its feeling so right. For both of them.

Robbie remembered the night, that night, when he beside got hit by a car accidentally knocked Cat to the sidewalk when trying to save her,

"How's your arm?" he asked, wanting to be she's fine.

"Its okay" she shook the subject out of the talk. "How's your head? Does it hurt?" she asked. Never letting go off his hand.

"It does hurt a bit but I'm dealing with it" he said and then tries to change his position so he'll feel more comfortable but without success.

"Here, let me help you" she said and got up, helping him while her red velvet cupcake hair brushed a bit on his face, leaving a trail of cherry smell.

When she finished she looked at him, they were very close, but the moment got ruined.

Cat heard a noise from outside and snapped out of the satiation.

"Breakfast Mr. Shapiro" a nurse said, entering the room a tray with food in her hands. "First one in a while, eat carefully" she added, looking at Cat for approval that she'll guard, she nodded while getting up to take the tray and then the nurse left.

A few days passed, Cat had to get back to school. She did was there, physically but not mentally, she didn't paid attention; she just sat in class waiting for the bell to rang.

No one but Jade knew what was in her world, her own world. In her mind,

She once told Jade how it's like, she even helped Jade to create her own world. It was much darker than cat's world but still was perfect for Jade.

Sometimes both of them pretend to be with the other while watching movie in movie night with the rest of the gang. But actually they escaped to their own world.

"Now Cat will tell us what's on her mind" said Sikowitz, Cat didn't responded, he took the ball he used once and throw at her, hitting her on the head,

"Ohu!" Cat yelled and put her hand on her head, where the ball hit her,

"Pay attention nest time" he said to her and the ball was back in his hands, someone returned the ball.

"Who ever did it is so mean!" Cat said, protecting her head from the next throw from the weird drama teacher.

The bell rang the end of school day. Cat rushed to her locker.

"Cat! Wait up!" Andre called after her, she slipped all her way and when she tried to stop she ended up falling. Andre run to her and helped her up.

"Going to Robbie?" he asked, she nodded "Can I come?" she looked at him " I have to talk to you," he said a bit nervous, his hand behind his neck.

"Sure" she said.

Andre got into his car driver seat, Cat in the seat beside.

"So… What you wanted to talk about?" Cat asked, looking at the known way. Andre took a deep breath

"It's about Tori" he said, his eyes on the road, Cat looked at him.

"What about Tori?" she asked, thinking something bad happened to her.  
"I think… Oh god it's so hard to say!" Andre begun "I think I'm in love with her" he said, Cat smiled at that, she could sense a poor love from his heart, It's like she has a sense for love.

"You don't know how to tell her" she said, in a knowing voice, feeling the same, although she isn't 100% sure of that.

"Exactly" he said and stopped in a red light and looked at Cat, seeing her thinking about something, "What's on your mind little red?" he asked, someone honked behind them, he drew again.  
"I have an idea!" she finally said, almost screamed it, making Andre jump a bit

"Killing us on the way to the hospital because if it is you almost succeeded!" he said.

"Sorry!" she said and buried herself in the seat.

They arrived to the hospital, Cat was again lost in her thoughts, she let Andre to get in first.

Cat saw Michalka in the next room just like Robbie told them, she was listening to music,  
Cat knocked on the door, Michalka looked up and saw the red headed girl and then smiled. She told her to come in to the room.

"You're Cat right?" she asked her, Cat nodded in shyness.  
"I'm Michalka" she said with a smile, she took a box of chocolates which was next to her bed. "Wants some?" she offered, Cat stomach bagged for the candy but she tried her best to stop her instinct but…  
"I love candy!" she said in happiness and rushed to the side of Michalka to get some.  
"So I've heard" Michalka said with a smile, Cat froze.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked offended.

"What?" the girl asked confused "Robbie told me you like candies" she added quickly.

"Oh okay" Cat said with a smile and took another chocolate, the other girl looked at her in an investigation like and then kept searching something on her iPhone, there was some silence that Cat didn't liked.

"Why are you here?" Cat asked in a curious voice, the girl looked at her, checking if she could trust her and then remembered what Robbie told her, that Cat is the most supportive person he ever met.

"I have a tumor, I still don't know which kind" she said, not taking her gaze out of Cat face,

"I really hope for you it isn't that one" Cat said, afraid to say that word out loud.

"Ms. Grinn, checking time" said a nurse and in her hands some apparatus.

"I'll wait outside" Cat said, her face turning a bit pale.

"It's okay you can stay" Michalka said with a smile.

"Not really, I can't" Cat said and with that she was out of the room, stormed out, she bump into Andre in the way.

"Hay little red, I was wondering where you've been. You can go in now, Robbie is waiting for you," Cat nodded "Everything okay?" he asked before she entered the room, Cat nodded, swallowing her saliva and then closed the door behind her.

"hey Cat" said Robbie with a smile, Cat looked at him, her face still pale from earlier "What's wrong?" he asked, Cat just shook her head and changed the subject.

"So… Andre" she said, a smirk came up to her lips.

"You have an idea don't ya?" he asked with a little smile, she nodded.


	11. AN2

**HY GUYS!**

Yea! I know I didn't update in ages! But! I have a reason… One word; **SCHOOL!**

But now it's over! (Finally!) But! I still have two major exams to pass and one of them is in History! **Lots** of material! The exam will be on _**June 23rd**_ and I have another one on _**June 27th **_sooo… Till then no chapters…

I got **good news**! I'm working on _another_ Fanfic! Yep! It will have all the pairings and you will help me with ideas…

Speaking of ideas…

If you have some… **Tell me**! I'm sure that almost 99.999% I'll use them and will credit you for it! **So bring it on**! Use your imagination! :D And yes, for this Fanfic too :}

I'm already thinking on the "salsa dancing class" idea :}

I have **three** stories in my mind, the plots are _written_, I mean the _idea for the next chap of **this story**_, _the other I mentioned **early in here **_and _a story in Hebrew which is called **"Quitting."**_ maybe I'll use the story plot in one of this story chapter or a different Fic: D

Also I'm working on another video of _Victorious_; Which I hope will be great and it does take **a lot** of my patience, but I'm cool with that :}

And let not forget about the exams, I got 60 in the one before and now its **matriculation exams**: X I really have to success in those ones!

So… Be tuned for _**new**_ chapters: D **June 27th**! I'll try to do **three** chaps in **a day**! Just because I didn't wrote for weeks!

So bye bye for now: D _Meanwhile write me your ideas _:}

XoXo

Aldi:}


	12. I have a plan

Hy guys! Yea I know! I didn't write in the date I promised!  
It's just my friend mum died the next day I did the last exam.  
I went to the funeral and then a day after to the shiv'ah; seven days of mourning after the death of a family member.  
And then a day after which was yesterday I was so in emotion breakdown that I couldn't do almost anything!  
I didn't even go to the last theater meeting! And I love those meeting!

So now I'm much better and I promise I'll write much often! You'll see!

Now to the story!

**DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

Previously: _"So… Andre" she said, a smirk came up to her lips.  
"You have an idea don't ya?" he asked with a little smile, she nodded_.

**Chapter 9**

Cat P.o.V

"So…" Robbie started, I looked at him "What's the big idea?" he asked wanting to know.

"Oh! Well, you remember Sikowitz project right?" I asked him, he tried to remember "The one with the little play script writing" Robbie nodded "So I was thinking, it takes lots of time right?" Robbie nodded again "So what if I make them do it together, you know? Andre would spend a lot of time with her, and maybe will tell her his feelings!" I finished smiling.

"That's a great idea! But who would you do the project with?" he asked me, I froze, I really wanted to do it with him, now it's my opportunity and I think I'm going to take her.

"I was wondering if I could do it with you, if you don't mind" I added quickly, the blush attacking my chicks.

"Sure, no problemo" he said and smiled at me.

I was still standing and it started to feel awkward, Robbie felt it to because he cleared his throat and then ordered me to sit next to him on the chair, so I did.

"So…" I imitated him "How's your leg?" I asked and looked at it.

Robbie looked at it too I could sense it because I didn't felt his gaze on me anymore.

"It's good, next week I would start the therapy." He said in a calm voice. I turned my head to him, a big smile on my lips.

"That's great! Right?" I asked, trying to keep my smile on.

"Oh yes! It is!" he said, smiling back to me. There was silence but not an awkward one so I was okay with it.

We talked for an hour or so till Andre came in and said he really has to go so I said goodbye to Robbie and me and Andre left.

"So, what you two talked about?" Andre asked when we where in his car.

"Oh nothing, just talked about some stuff" I said, he nodded with the face to the road. I smirked a bit.

"What's up with the smirking thing?" he finally asked, I said nothing and looked outside the window, and some clouds becoming greyer.

"Nothing" I said in an innocent voice.

"Cat…" he asked again.

"What?" I asked, now smirking off.

"Never mind, I guess I'll never know what is in your mind." What?

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked furious

"Nothing, just forget it little red" he said, little red?

"Why did you call me little red?" I asked frustrated.

"Your hair color." I was confused "It's red" he added according to my face expression  
"No it's not" I said and crossed my arms on my chest.  
"Eh?" he asked, now he's confused.  
"My hair color" I said  
"What?"  
"It's red velvet cupcake" I said formally  
"It is red" he pointed out  
"Velvet cupcake" I added with emphasis.  
"So it's red" he said and stopped the car in front of my house.

"Why you're so mean to me?" I asked and opened the car door and got out.

"No Cat! Wait! I'm sorry! Cat!" and with that I entered my house, leaving him in his car to drive away.

I almost slammed the door when I remembered that Megan my cousin, is staying in our home,  
I ran to the guests room to see her, she was awake.

"Megan…" I said in a low voice, she looked up from the doll. She giggled when she saw me.

"Hey sweetie!" I smiled to her and went to seat next to her, "How are you?" I asked, she looked up at me and then at her doll, she then gave it to me, and I took it to my hands.

"Hey Megan" I started "What color is my hair?" I asked with a smirk.

"Re vave acak" she said with a little grin.

"That's my girl" I smiled at her and gave her the doll.

"Cat! Are you home?" My mum voice was heard, I covered Megan ears.

"I'm here!" I said, yelling. My mum came to the room.

"Do you want to eat?" she asked from the threshold of the room, I nodded once slowly while playing with my cousin hair.

"So be down in 5 okay? Bring Megan with you" she added.

"Kk" I said when I saw her back disappear. I looked down at my 1 and half year cousin.

"Are you hungry?" I asked while holding her hair in a ponytail like and looking at her face from the side.

"Yea" she said and kept playing with the doll.

I looked around me and searched for my old teddy bear, my mum put it in this room years ago when I was 7.  
I did saw it once but then my mum told me to organize this room and then… Well I lost it.

Megan showed me what she did to her dolls hair and I chuckled. It was funny.

"Okay Megan, lets go eat k?" I asked and she nodded, wanting me to carry her downstairs I took her to my arms and we were on our way downstairs when the door bell rang and my brother went to open the door. It was his best friend; Megan looked at him in a curious look.

"That's Oliver" I told her in an explaining voice, she looked at me and then my mum called us.

"Coming!" me and my brother said in the same time.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins?" Oliver asked.

"No! For the million time no!" my brother said in a low voice.

"You sure?" he asked to be sure.

"Ask our mother okay?" I told him in annoyed voice.

"Don't ask" my brother hurried to say.

"Put Megan on that chair Cat" My mum said and pointed to the highest chair, I did as what I was told.

Few minutes later the back door where the kitchen is was opened and my dad came in, the coat he was using soaked with water from the rain.

"Is it raining?" my brother asked when he saw that sight, my dad eyed him and I just shook my head.

"What?" he asked in an innocent voice, "can't a boy ask his father a simple question?" he continued in an offended voice, I throw the fork which was in my hand at him playfully.

"Hey!" he greeted "You just threw a fork at me!" he said loud enough so my parents will hear.

"Cat" my mum and dad said, I rolled my eyes and said sorry to him.

"Can I be excused?" I asked when I finished eating, my parents nodded; I took my dishes to the sink and washed it.

"We really have to pay that bill Frank" I heard my mum saying, I took my time while drying the dishes.

"But it's a lot of money; we still have lots of stuff to pay! The kids' school, the psychologies, lots of things" my dad answered. "The home bill can wait for another month!" he said while eating the rest of the rise.

I finished drying the dishes and looked around, I saw Megan almost falling asleep.

"Mum. I'm taking Megan to her bed okay?" I asked when I was next to my cousin.

"Okay sweetie" my mum said and tried to talk to my dad again without success.

I carried Megan up the stairs and remembered I have to make her a bath, I didn't really remembered how so I called my mother so she'll help and explain to me for the next time and maybe so I could talk to her about the home problem.

"Mum" I started, when I begun to undress Megan, the little clothes make me smile a bit.

"Yes Cat" my mother said and watched my actions.

"Are we owing to much money?" I asked when Megan was ready for the bath.

"What do you mean?" she asked when she took Megan from my arms.

"I heard you and dad talking earlier in the dinner, do we owe lots of money?" I asked again in a serious voice.

"It's not for you to concern about" she said and signed me to check the water, I nodded and she put my cousin in the warm water.

"But I wanna help" I said in a begging voice, it's not a surprise for me to know my parents are in big dept. I was actually used to it, that's why I quit ballet, I told them that I don't like it anymore which I lied but I saw their relieved when we were back home.

I cried for few hours after trying to convince them that I didn't like it anymore, I yelled at them when they didn't believe me and ran to my room.

Jade though I was insane when she heard what I did but then I explained to her the reason and said I was very brave to leave ballet, she knew how much I loved it and I knew how much it cost to my parents to make me happy.

"No Catherine! I said my word, don't contradict me. Please" my mum said, I looked at her eyes and then at Megan.

"Okay" I was ling, a reason I like acting; you can lie and no one will ever find out.

"Good. Now wash her head carefully with the water" my mother said I followed her interactions till Megan was ready for bed.

"I'll do it" I told my mother and took Megan to my arms and got to the guests room, I put her in her crib, she fell asleep after I talked to her a bit in a calm voice.

I was after a shower lying on my bed in my PJ; I looked at the ceiling which was decorated with shining stars.

"Can I ask a wish from you guys?" I asked them "Can you please help me to get a job?"

* * *

Sooo what do you think guys?:}  
Plzzz! Review!:P It will make me soo happy!

Like I promised! I used an idea of a reader! **The cousin idea goes to Boris Yelstin! **And now he is credited! If you guys wanna your ideas to be in my story and be credited just tell me your ideas in the reviews! I promise I'll try to use every each of the ideas!

If I need beta for this story... Tell me! If you want beta it beta this chapter and send it to this email and I'll credit you too!

The email: Melika nana10.

Next chap is tomorrow!:D

_Always have lots of passion in your life! Don't ever stop smiling! Its still free and you have it, I bet no one can buy it from you!_

Lots of love,

Aldi:}


	13. Confused

I'm so so sooo sorry guys! I had a block with this story!  
I'll make up for you no worries!  
I'll upload this unbetaed(I'm not sure its a word, oh well...) and later when I have the beta version I'll upload it! I promise!  
Now for the story:

Chapter 10

Jade P.o.V

So I saw Cat standing outside school looking at wanted jobs, she was very thoughtful.

"Cat!" I said her name behind her very strong, she jumped.

"Jade!" she looked at me "You almost gave me an heart attack!" she said with her hand on her chest.

"Well… That was the idea" she did me a face "So what are you doing?" I asked and pointed to the board.

"Looking for a job, not like you I'm employee less" she said, that is true, I do have a job.

"What kind?" I asked, looking for my water bottle in my bag,

"I dunno, maybe something with kids" she said, I found the bottle and drank a bit.

"Been there, done that, believe me. DON'T do it" I said in a dramatic voice.

"Why not? I like kids, don't be that dramatic, I'm sure they are nice like Megan or James" she said in a positive voice, man she was naïve

"They aren't like James or Megan! Believe me! At all!" I added and showed her the way to my car, she didn't move.

"Wait! I wanna check something, just a sec!" she begged.

"Cat! Look, what about working with me? They do look for more employees" I remembered that my boss told me that few days ago.

"Realy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I'm sure –stop looking at me like that! - he will take you, if you know how to waiter" I added and looked at her.

"Sure I do! I can cook too!" she added with a smile, I eyed her, no she didn't.

"I doubt that" I said in a careful low voice, and we were on our why to my parked car.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked me offended. I stopped and turned to her.

"You do realize you burned the eggs right?" I asked her, she froze a bit and then found an explanation.

"You chased me that day! That isn't a fair blaming!" she pouted and kept walking.

"You were nudging me with Beck! That I love him which I didn't at that particular time!" I said to her and ran to open my car.

"Yes you did! There were some loosing time of Jade West presence in that time so don't tell me you didn't liked him cause I know you did!" she said behind me and then we entered my car.

"Okay! But still! You can't cook when you don't pay attention so pay attention!" I said trying to avoid blushing from the confessing.

"So did you bought him the gift?" she asked me in a by the why tone.

"Gotta find it" I said simply. And we were on our why to my brother kindergarten.

"Jade pull over!" Cat said in a panic voice.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just pull over there!" she said trying to unlock her seatbelt. I stopped the car and she got out very quick, bending down on the side of the street,

"Cat, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice, she didn't answer, just pointed to the street, I saw it.

"Cat..." I started; she was facing down, ready to throw up again.

"Just tell me when it's over" she said, trying to stop herself.

"Okay" I said.

We were now at Cats place; James was with Mrs. Valentine, and Cat's cousin. I was with Cat in her room; she was in her bed, hugging her pig with mustache with eyes closed, I just set there, taking my homework to my hands and read it.

There was a nock on the door and Cats mother opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but James wants to be with you two" she said, I looked at James and he ran to me, jumping on me and making me forget about the homework paper which was in my hands.

"What's wrong handsome?" I asked him "You missed your sisi and cousin Cat?" James nodded and then looked at Cat.

"I will make some coffee if you two wants some, okay?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Okay" I said and looked at Cat. The door was now close and I waited for Cat to come back to reality.

"Cat, you wanna go to see Robbie?" I asked, knowing that will make her react.

"No..." she said and, I looked at her back now, she turned away while saying no.

"But he probably wants to see you! Don't you have to do the project?" project… Where is it? I looked around and found it on the floor, a shoe mark on it, a small one, James.

"Yes, can you go instead of me? Please! Tell him I… I had to babysit my cousin. Please Jade!" Cat bagged, I took a deep breath, considering it.

"Okay, I'll do it." I gave in but she only watched her ceiling, I looked up as well "Are you sure?" I asked the question which was in my mind.

"Yea I am" she said, I turned my gaze to James; he looked at me as well.

There were some scratching on the door and then a bark. Oh no!

"Cat! Take your dog for a walk!" cats' mom said, and opened the door, letting the dog in, he started sniffing me and James, his tail almost giving him the ability to fly.

"Okay" Cat said, getting up from her bed.

"Walf" James said, I looked down at him.

"You're not a dog, stop that" I told him with a serious voice.

Cat looked at me, and waited for me to follow her down.

I was at the hospital, on my way to Robbies' room, unfortunately I had to take care of James as well so he nudged me all the time. Thanks a lot parents! I knocked at Robbies door and I heard his voice from there and then a come in. I hold James hand in main and with his other hand he sucked his thumb. I choose to ignore it.

"Jade?" was all Robbie said, I half faked smile to him, and then led James to sit on a chair.

"Where's Cat?" he asked, I smirked.

"That's all what you care about? Don't wanna ask me how I am first? You know, to be polite" I asked him with arms crossed. I did see a blush on his face after the first question. Interesting information, that's good.

"I'm sorry, how are you?" he asked when he laid his eyes on me after he saw James looking around.

"Not your business" I said simply and looked at his desk beside his bed. "So, when you'll start the therapy?" I asked, he was confused, "Cat told me" I said.

"Oh well on Sunday, is that your brother?" Robbie looked at James and he looked at me.

"Yep, I was forced to bring him here and to take care of him for the rest of the day" I mumbled. Robbie smirked at that and then he asked again where Cat is.

"She's at her uncle" I said as a not big deal way. Wait a minute! She didn't tell me that! Crap!

"Uncle?" Robbie asked confused, I nodded. I was about to say something when the door was opened and Michelle I think, entered. James was trying to get my attention and I was obligated to give it to him. He was yet again sucking his thumb and this time in a hungry way.

"Please don't eat your thumb" was all I said and then looked at Robbie, he nodded in agreement before I even dared to ask, I nodded back and told James that I'll be right back.

It was 5 pm when James fell asleep on the side of Robbies bed, I laughed at that, not from the outside but from the inside.

"So you're okay?" I asked Robbie when James was in my arms,

"Yes I am" he said and then added "Can you say to Cat that I missed her today?" then he realized what he said and how it was delivered. I smirked.

"Yea sure, I will tell her, no worries" I said and I'm pretty sure he was blushing when he tried to stop me calling my name.

I put James in the back seat, making sure he was perfectly still in his seat belt and then went to the driver. I locked the back doors and checked my cell phone which was on silence all the day, 5 missed calls. _Beck, Beck, Cat, Mum, Beck_. I dailled Beck.

There was loud noise when he answered the phone.

"Jade! Stop putting your phone in silence! You made me worried as hell!" I blushed a bit at that, he never told me he is worried about me, ever.

"I'm sorry! I just was out of class when I run into Cat in school, then I forgot about my phone!" I said, and checked the parking lot of the hospital; all of the cars looked black in the weird weather.

"Where were you?" he asked, the loud noise was now quiet down.

"At Cats' place, it happen again." was all I told him.

"How is she?" Beck understood me, I heard his voice changing, he heard main.

"When I left to the hospital she went for a walk with her dog, it will calm her." I said and then run my hand threw my hair, there was a silence.

"Wait, did you said hospital" he asked, confused. Only then I realized I'm still in the parking lot but was in no hurry to drive home, James was asleep after all.

"Came to visit Robbie, Cat asked me for it." I said when I checked James threw the mirror. "He's fine; Sunday he'll begin the therapy." I said and by accident dropped the phone when I heard a nock on the window. That isn't good right?

* * *

I'm hoping that tomorrow I'll be able to write the next chap!

Bye bye for now!

xoxo

Aldi:}


End file.
